


dance with me,

by labrnth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: Somehow, they ended up here, dancing on the balcony with stars shining above them.- it's written in mandarin.





	dance with me,

**Author's Note:**

> 紅藍無差，滿滿我流寫法。收錄在cwt48場的klance字母集上集。

Somehow, they ended up here, dancing on thebalcony with stars shining above them.

 

或者說，應該是Lance開始的。

五位騎士正在某個話題中間、說到什麼而同時大笑了起來，Lance大概是心情大好，哼著歌起身，撈起躺在他身旁的Pidge轉起圈子。

Lance, stop, you dork.

那個男子還在哼唱，閉上雙眼的模樣相當陶醉，Pidge求助的困窘神情令身邊的朋友都忍不住格格笑。嬌小的女孩在第三次喊了「STOP」時Lance伸手去搔癢她的腹部，惹得她不斷掙扎扭動，也笑出了聲。

其他三位騎士在一旁看著好戲，不到片刻這場鬧劇被門口一陣刻意的咳嗽聲打斷。

轉頭望向來者的Lance「Allura!」地嚷了聲，眼眸裡閃爍著微光，嘴裡還哼著某首歌地放開Pidge，張開雙手走向還沒進入狀況的公主、牽起她的右手同樣邁開隨意的圈子和舞步。

What the quiznak, LANCE--

跌坐到Keith身旁的Pidge忍住笑意拿出行動裝置拍攝這齣鬧劇，Keith從眼角可以看到另一側的Shiro見怪不怪地抱胸笑著，Hunk則是替開心地替他們打著拍子。Lance從哼唱逐轉為淺淺的清唱，嗓音沙啞地嘶磨著、輕柔地呢喃著，他和Allura又轉了幾個圈子，踩出步伐拉開彼此距離、再拉近，Allura的神情仍是困惑的、但嘴角綻開小小的微笑隨著Lance的引導半猶豫地邁開每個舞步。

然後又是一圈、兩圈。Lance換了一首曲子歌唱，順著旋律順手把公主交給手忙腳亂的Shiro，接著向右搖擺了三四步，最後踏至Keith面前伸手做出邀請的動作。

Keith蹙起雙眉瞪著那隻手，不知該作何反應。

他想一定是Pidge在某處找到了觀景台上廣播的功能。待Lance強硬地扯過他的手腕，示意他起身和他來一支愚蠢的舞時，柔和的、悠然的、或許是藍調的音樂響起，Lance輕輕「噢」了聲，像是自言自語地說這是他喜歡的曲子。

方才小小的運動讓Lance褐色的雙頰染上一抹紅。而那對好看的眸子就這麼帶著笑意瞇了起來，流轉的藍清澈而閃著光點、卻又那麼深沉能使人輕易溺斃。

Keith乾巴巴地問道「你是不是醉了」引來對方的嗤之以鼻。

Pal, my friend. Keith, my buddy, I didn'teven drink.

他們靠得有點太近，Keith在Lance翻了個白眼時忙著注意對方臉頰上的雀斑、和忽略自己些許不太一樣的焦躁。

不、呃等等、Lance我不會跳舞──

Keith在對方又開始哼唱、拉著他隨意慢舞時抗議。對方相當然爾不會過分理會他，原本隨著音樂陶醉而闔上的眸子慵懶地睜開回望他，單單吐出「try, you have a mullet」一道指示，接著再次閉上眼簾、嘴角揚起微微笑意淺吟低唱。

他很想嘀咕他的髮型和跳舞技巧是毫不相關的，並且想警告Lance他有可能踩到他的腳。

 

Somehow, they ended up here, pressing theirbodies together, swaying slowly, while humming with the rhythm.

 

Lance貼上Keith背部的左手很溫暖、另一隻手則是輕輕扣著Keith出汗的掌心。 順著Lance拉起兩人牽起的手、轉了兩圈又半，最後向後傾時被對方彎腰攬住了腰際。Lance的面容出現在眼前，挑眉竊笑著一句「hello, Disney princess」惹得他忍不住以白眼回應。

當對方和他說跳舞並不是件難事、只要試著模仿他的腳步就好，他可以感覺到溫熱的吐息連同濕潤的水氣落在他微微發熱的耳殼。Keith不喜歡這樣。Lance靠近他的瞬間所有感官都被放大了數十倍，他可以為了對方燥熱的體溫不安地僵直身子、極度警覺，搞得好似高中女生陷入無藥可救的暗戀。

右腳向前一步、在向後一步，左腳向一旁再踏出一步。

你看吧，並沒有那麼難。Lance盯著兩人移動的雙腳評論，接著愉悅地「嘿」了聲扭頭示意Keith朝某個方向看去。

Shiro小心翼翼地扶著Allura的腰際、那讓她看起來更為嬌小。他們倆想必都不大擅長跳舞，在Shiro踩到Allura的腳三次、Allura則是踩了Shiro的腳兩次後，兩人尷尬地你看我我看你，接著同時噗哧地笑出了聲。最後是公主掩嘴笑著再次伸手提出邀請，兩人才隨意地隨著音樂搖擺起來。

Keith又在Lance領導下轉了一圈，一面聽對方聳肩、嗤之以鼻地說道「我想他們終於有點進展了」。Keith不懂為什麼能有人同時忙著跳舞又用他的肢體語言說話，還不時穿插一兩句歌詞，不過Lance完美得做到了。

Pidge和Hunk在一旁，嘗試回憶方塊舞的基本舞步，卻不知為什麼開始準確地跟著旋律跳起「我是一支小茶壺」。Lance轉頭望向他的兩位好友，格格笑了起來。Keith感受到隨著笑聲震動的胸膛貼上他的身軀，正當他抬頭望向Lance的臉龐時對方恰好轉頭回來、對上他的視線。

What?

對方的雙唇蠕動著問他，微笑還沒從唇邊收回。

 

Lance總是是那個讓大家拉近彼此距離的人。

起初七個人還很生疏，各自懷抱不同的思緒。那時Allura的心思全被對抗Zarkon的執念給占滿、Pidge也只是一心想找到自己的家人，Keith不知道該做什麼但是訓練總是有備無患。他們會相互關心，但仍是有隱約的冷淡、幾分緊繃。

然後某天Lance終於受不了了，他在沉默的晚餐桌上命令大家盥洗完後在娛樂室集合，同時加註他們必須穿著那雙毛茸茸的獅子拖鞋。（Keith相信他聽到Pidge吐出了某個讓Shiro厲聲喝止的髒字。）Keith原先是不打算出席，一個勁兒要埋頭回到訓練時被Shiro跩住了衣領， 叛徒。

（『我那時根本是在收集問題兒童的路上。』Shiro在回想時評論道，他當時是一手抓著想往訓練室跑的Keith、另一隻手拎著想往自己房裡鑽的Pidge出現在娛樂室門口。）

『星期五在我的家庭裡是電影之夜，所以我覺得我們應該也來嘗試這個。』Lance手邊分送著Hunk替他們製作的爆米花和飲料，一邊解釋，『既然Coran手邊有幾部Altea的電影，Pidge的電腦裡也有一系列的X檔案，應該不會太糟糕。』

結論是並沒有太糟糕，而是非常糟糕。

看不懂外星文是一件事，根本不知道在演什麼的劇情跟糟糕的特效又是另一回事。Keith在電影開始不到十分鐘便坐立難安，打算起身偷偷離開時被Lance察覺。對方「嘿，你不能走」地向他嘶聲道，並朝他彈了一粒像是爆米花的外星食物。

Keith煩躁地扔了一粒爆米花回去，表達自己現在就想要離開的立場。

But you can’t just, leave, like this. I’m trying to make you guys bond!

對方壓低嗓音，又朝Keith扔擲了兩三粒爆米花，砸重他的鼻子。Keith不記得自己說了什麼反駁，總之作為報復朝Lance丟去的爆米花是攻擊到對方的額頭。

兩人低聲爭論著、爆米花在空中一來一往，接著不知道是哪一方在Pidge湊過來想問他們怎麼了時抓起一整把的爆米花向對方狠狠扔去。災情豪不意外地擴大。Pidge和Hunk率先的加入，然後是Coran跟Allura，最後Shiro在Keith竊笑著把半桶爆米花倒在他頭上時著實翻臉，低吼了聲加入混戰。

──或許Lance提了個不錯的主意，我們應該常常進行這種活動。

大家最後無力地癱倒在爆米花散落的地板上，Allura突然表示，她從原先板著一張臉到嘴角露出微微滿足的微笑。

Hunk舉手問道「你是指爆米花戰爭還是看電影？」表達他的疑慮，他還在哀愁這麼多爆米花被浪費了很可惜。爆米花是無辜的。

Lance扭頭和Keith說是他贏了，Keith不服地皺起眉頭，把原本拿來裝爆米花的空碗砸到對方臉上。

於是他們有了空下某天晚上一起進行某項娛樂活動的例行公事。他們會看電影，玩桌遊也是一回事，Lance事後還從滿是灰塵的儲藏室中挖出一套估計是Altea的撞球、請Hunk幫他修好撞球桌，這麼他們又多了一項消遣。

 

 

 

Somehow, they just ended up here.

 

 

 

半晌後他們交換了舞伴、也加入了Pidge和Hunk的行列跳起他們改編的茶壺舞，並在Pidge的指揮下圍了個圈子跳起某種愛爾蘭的圓舞曲。有時他們會笑得一坨糟，不得不停下來喘口氣、再回頭進行他們亂七八糟的舞步。

直到大家都累了，Hunk隨著Pidge道了一聲晚安回房、Shiro也陪Allura回到自己的寢室。Lance問他是不是也打算回房間了，Keith只是聳了聳肩。接著挪動位置好讓嚷嚷著「移動你的屁股，my beauty needs plenty of space.」的Lance坐到他身側。

What. Are you doing?

他微微低頭瞪向Lance，對方俐落地抓過一個抱枕、把它安置在Keith腿上，接著安穩地躺到枕頭上無辜地回看他。

Bonding. 對方回答，聽起來過分理直氣壯。他才剛開口想質疑Lance，對方立刻誇張地嘶聲噓他、一面伸出食指抵上他的嘴唇。Keith擰起雙眉看對方翻身側向映出大片星空的落地窗。

不知道從什麼時候開始，他們之間的爭鋒相對逐漸減少。

理所當然他們還是會為一些小事爭論不休，像是究竟有沒有「暗白」這種顏色、或是吸管究竟是一個洞還是兩個洞，Keith甚至有些享受那些愚蠢的對話。他所指的是充滿敵意的責怪和咆哮。 大把星光不均勻地灑落在Lance的側臉。褪去嘴角戲謔的笑容和瞪大的眼睛後他突然之間看起來並沒有那麼有活力了，而是轉為某種更為柔和的模樣、某種當他微微傾頭時會光線會使得他的輪廓更為鮮明的模樣。

Keith可以看到映在Lance的眸子裡的一小塊外太空，每當Lance微微顫動眼睫、移動視線，就像水面起了漣漪，倒影隨之晃動。

下次要換我領舞。

Keith唐突出聲，扯過Lance的注意力。對方扭頭望向他，以空白的神情眨了眨眼、才換上一抹竊笑。

我以為你不會跳舞？

他用鼻音發出某種像是不滿的聲音，咕噥了一句「Shut up and look at your stars.」，不理會Lance挑起雙眉半困惑的神情。

 

Somehow.

 

他們倆就處在那邊，聽著對方的呼吸凝視他們熱愛的宇宙。偶爾Lance會拋出一些話語、被Keith悶哼著敷衍地回應。

至於最後在觀景台上睡著、隔天被Pidge踹醒又是另一件事了。

 

 


End file.
